Pequena Eternidade
by Hamii
Summary: Como ele pode dizer isso sobre uma coisa tão... Vaga' Para o concurso Dreams at the moonlight.


Os personagens de **Naruto**,** não **me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados.

-

Para o concurso **Dreams at the moonlight**.

* * *

Fanfic sob tema número três: **Lágrimas, pensamentos, esperanças, tempo **e** eternidade**.

**

* * *

**

Pequena Eternidade

_Único_

_-_

"_Como ele pode ter certeza de uma coisa tão... Vaga? '' _

- Está errado Hyuuga! – disse a morena, ainda tentando ganhar do gênio, já cansado de ter que discutir sobre isso.

Estavam sentados na varanda da casa da morena. Era inverno e a neve resolvera seguir a tradição e se mostrar ao mundo. O moreno sempre passava na casa dela antes de irem treinar, porém hoje, o clima não estava propício ao treinamento.

- Tenten, como poderia estar errado sobre uma coisa tão óbvia, como essa? – ele lhe perguntou, passando a encarar a face, agora, rubra da moça que estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da sua.

- Como pode ter certeza de que a eternidade é para sempre?

- É uma questão de tempo Tenten, será que você não entende? – lhe perguntou novamente.

- Não, não entendo. Explique-me. – ouviu o moreno dar um suspiro pesado.

- Eterno é para sempre.

- Você me deu uma resposta tão vaga, quanto à própria questão. – foi a vez dele, lhe lançar um olhar interrogativo. – Que foi? – perguntou, quando percebeu o modo em que o Hyuuga a encarava.

- Então, me dê _você_, uma explicação.

- Certo, e se eu mostrar em vez de falar? – perguntou, chegando mais perto dele. Sem esperar resposta, juntou seus lábios com os dele. Ficaram ali apenas alguns segundos. – Entendeu? – ela perguntou quando se separou dele.

- Nem um pouco para falar a verdade. E também não gostei da ideia de me beijar. – enquanto ele falava se levantava. – Vou voltar para o clã, já percebi que a neve não vai parar tão cedo.

- Espere. – ela chamou. – Não quer nem ouvir minha explicação?

- Não. – ele respondeu seco e arrogante.

- Tempo e esperança. – ela fitava a neve cair.

- Essa é sua explicação?

- Sim. – fechou os olhos, tentando não chorar, como ele não conseguia entender seus sentimentos por ele e ainda ser tão... Idiota? – Com o tempo a neve vai parar de cair. Vai se derreter e o que antes era uma vista branca e fria, vai se tornar um campo verde, cercado de flores que o animam.

- O que isso tem haver com a eternidade? – ele se escorou na parede.

- Assim como as estações do ano, acredito que a eternidade seja um ciclo, sem fim.

- Era o que eu estava dizendo até agora, _sem fim._

- Não digo sem fim nesse sentido, digo sem fim para as mudanças. Para as esperanças. Para os _momentos_. – passou a encará-lo.

- Continue. – deu a permissão.

- Neji, você acha que eu não tinha esperança de um dia te beijar? Você acha que eu ainda não tenho esperança, que ainda hoje, o tempo vai mudar tudo, você vai se virar repentinamente para mim, dizer que me ama, que sempre amou e que quer ficar comigo para toda a eternidade? – ele ficou calado enquanto observava as silenciosas lágrimas dela. Mesmo sendo tão estúpido, não suportava vê-la chorar.

- Explique eternidade.

- As coisas são eternas apenas enquanto duram. – ele encarou a neve que para de cair aos poucos. – Aquele beijo pode ter durado no máximo dez segundos, e para mim, ele foi eterno.

- Só o tempo pode dizer o que é eterno.

- A questão Neji, é que nós fazemos o tempo. Nós destinamos quanto tempo vamos gastar com determinada ação, e ela vai ser eterna o tempo que nós quisermos.

- E se eu disser que eu não quero?

- Eu vou ficar calada e mentindo para mim mesma, nos meus pensamentos, que aquele beijo foi eterno, o que foi mesmo.

- E se eu disser que quero? – Ele lançou um sorriso de quanto para ela.

- Bom, aí eu vou te provar que a eternidade está em nossas mãos, e não o contrário. – ela se levantou e parou de frente a ele. – O que me diz?

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Você está me dizendo que aquele beijo foi uma pequena eternidade? E que se quisermos, podemos tirar esse 'pequena' da frase?

- Exatamente. E aí, o que me diz? – ela perguntou, enquanto era abraçada pelos fortes braços dele, que a levavam mais perto de seu amado.

- Que temos todo o tempo do mundo. Só para não dizer, 'toda a eternidade'. – a beijou.

- Tempo e destino são desculpas idiotas para deixar acontecer, e não fazer com que as coisas aconteçam. – ela sorri depois que se separam.

- E você segue isso a risca, não é? – ele também sorri. Ela se vira, ainda nos braços dele, e encara a neve, agora fina e quase inexistente.

- Exatamente. A vida é feita dos momentos que fazemos acontecer. Temos que aproveitá-los. Eles podem estar apenas em nossas esperanças e pensamentos, ou ser algo físico, assim como pode depender do tempo para acontecer e da eternidade para definir por quanto tempo achamos que aquilo aconteceu. – se virou para ele novamente, e o beijou.

- Acho que deveria nevar mais. – ele comenta.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Por que a neve define bem isso. Tem o seu momento para acontecer e tem sua importância no mundo. – ela sorriu, ele havia entendido. – Assim como você no meu mundo. – sorriu, o que mais poderia fazer depois disso?

**Fim**

* * *

**O que acharam, amores?**


End file.
